


Phan Fluffiness

by Joshlertrash114



Category: Phan
Genre: Aww, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, Gay, Horor, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Scary, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, boys, fnaf - Freeform, game, kiss, soft, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlertrash114/pseuds/Joshlertrash114
Summary: Some cute phan fluff and maybe some smut>:)





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh shit i dont wanna do this!!" Dan screeched.  
Phil watched dan as he checked the security camera.  
Well he failed as Foxy came and jump scared him.  
Dan screamed and jumped back.   
Phil laughed but then saw Dan curled up in a ball rocky back and forth.   
"Oh babe you okay?" Phil said slightly laughing.  
Dan had no response. Phil began to get worried.   
"Baby? You okay?" Ohil asked scooting closer to Dan.  
Dan shook his head in response. Phil knew what to do.   
He turned off the camera,picked dan up and carried him to the bedroom.  
"Hey hey bear look at me." Phil said putting a hand on dans knee.  
Dan looked up still shaking. Phil looked at him worried.  
He wrapped his arms around dans tiny body and held him.   
"Your okay..i got you sweetheart." Phil said softly.  
They stayed and cuddled until dan fell asleep.


	2. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan always gets his hopes up

Dan woke up and felt around.

But he couldnt feel phil laying next to him.

He suddenly started freaking out.

His mind immediately went to,

" _Omg he left you._ _you did something bad_ _hes mad_ _he hates you_ _god damnit dan phil hates you"_

Dan got so scared that a tear ran down his cheek.

phil was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard small cries coming from a small boy behind him.

when phil turned around he gasped at the sight.

dan was standing there shaking holding his favorite stuffie with puffy teary eyes.

"baby?! Whats wrong?!" Phil immedietly wraped his arms around dan.

"i..i th-thought you l-" dan couldnt finish before he broke down again. 

"Hey hey shhhh..ive got you..dont cry..." Phil rocked back and forth slowly.

he whispered some comforting things in dans ear and kissed his cheek.

"all better?" Phil asked.

dan nodded.


End file.
